The Reunion
by thebluecray0n
Summary: Emma gets her memories back and is overjoyed to see her favorite pirate! :D Captain Swan


_To: thepassivenerd  
inspired by: _"I had to touch you with my hands, I had to taste you with my tongue; one can't love and do nothing." ― Graham Greene, _The End of the Affair_

_Merry Christmas!_

**The Reunion**

The memories came back, pushing and pulling at Emma like they were fighting over which moments got to be seen first. She remembered Henry at her doorstep, dragging her to a ridiculous sounding town called Storybrooke. She remembered the complete and utter shock that arose from seeing him, the fear at what that meant for her, but more so for _him_. She wasn't a mother. She didn't think she would ever be cut out to be a mother. Then she saw her parents, saw Mary Margaret and David, but then she saw Snow White and Prince Charming, saw faces in a fairytale book.

There were kisses and tears, Graham's lips on hers, her voice shouting, "Graham _picked_ me," laced thick with emotion at being chosen. At being put first. Then she saw Regina, in her pressed clothes and silk shirts. Her apple tree, her hands carrying fireballs. All their disagreements, their fights. But then, the understanding they found in Neverland, that they may not have ever found if Pan hadn't taken Henry. Their son. _"My gift to you," _she had told them, teary and miserable. _Thank you,_ Emma thought, feeling close to tears. It was too much to take in.

There was Granny's diner and Ruby in her skimpy outfits. There was Archie and his dog. There was _Storybrooke_, a real place, and she was the sheriff of it. There was a library and an animal shelter. There was Jefferson, who had only wanted to get back to his daughter. And there was a school and a mayor and a life she had made for herself. True Love's Kiss and Henry opening his eyes and everything being terrifying but okay, because Henry was _alive_. She had finally found a real life, not one spent in the back of a car, running for her life every day.

And then came the truth about what had happened with Neal. She remembered the story about the tree, about being "the Savior," and what it had meant for her relationship. She remembered crashing into him, her heart shattering into a million pieces when she looked up and realized who she was seeing. The way her voice had broken in that bar, the way everything had broken. She could see Henry's face falling when he realized she had lied. She saw the dreamcatcher and the way she had feared she would trip and fall out that window upon seeing it. _What had it meant?_ she'd wanted to know.

And in those memories came someone else.

He came all at once, all encompassing, and it was scary, but suddenly she _remembered_ and she didn't know how she could have ever forgotten. Everything zoomed past her in fast forward. It was a whirlwind of events, crashing together, and then unwinding, but the sensation was dizzying. His penchant for leather, his perpetual thirst for rum, his silky voice that caressed her. His eyes that unnerved her, but also made her feel something… _else._ There were no words. She felt his hand in her hair, his lips on hers, his breath mixed with hers. It had been the shining spot on their Neverland escapade. His face, so honest, in that cave, as he told her his secret. As he told _everyone_ his secret. The way the ground had shook, just like she had been, on the inside.

"Hook," breathed Emma, finally looking up at the man in front of her, stumbling back like the full force of what had just happened had slammed into her. She didn't know how much time had passed since she drank the potion, it had felt like she'd just lived an entire lifetime. The last eleven years had been wiped from her memory and they had just been revealed to her in a matter of moments.

Her eyes searched his face, her fingers twitched to touch him. He looked like he had the last time she'd seen him, just before the curse hit. His eyes and his hair, his outfit. Nothing had changed. She could see his scar on his cheek, still wanted to know the story behind it, but she was too afraid at ask. Or why she wanted to know so bad. Just a day ago he had shown up on her doorstep and kissed her, hoping to jog her memories, to break the curse. He had introduced himself as Killian Jones eventually, and the way his anxious face transformed when she said _Hook _like it was her lifeline, made Emma grab hold of his hair and pull his face down to hers.

It was so much better than Neverland, which she didn't think was possible. She pressed her body against his, his leather was intricate, decorated with buttons and a large belt buckle. She didn't care—she pressed herself closer and she swore the sound he made was illegal. His good hand was in her hair and he caressed the back of her head with his thumb. His lips were soft and oh, so tantalizingly maddening. Where his hook should have been there was a prosthetic hand he had gotten after the car accident and it pressed into her.

She didn't want to forget him again. The magnitude of what this meant slammed into her, forcing her to pull herself even closer.

Hook didn't seem to mind if they way his hand slid down to her neck meant anything.

Emma didn't care they were standing on a busy sidewalk, being jostled by people that were in a hurry. Her heart hammered wildly, her whole body felt like it had caught fire. She felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, but there was no way she letting go, not after she had let him go at the town line without a single touch. He was _here._ He had come to New York, had found her in a city with eight million people. He had somehow gotten out of the Enchanted Forest, he had fought for her, come for her.

He _chose_ her.

He _picked_ her.

He said her parents were in—

"Wait," Emma jumped, dragging her lips away.

Hook was still mid kiss and his lips hung in the air, puckered and confused. He opened his eyes-his beautiful blue eyes looking at her searchingly. His hand on her neck came around to her cheek, cupping her face. She could feel his rings and the callousness of his hands, so different from his lips.

"You said my family was in danger," she said, torn between the urge to keep kissing him and to find out what had happened in the year she'd been away.

Then she looked down and realized she was wearing the strangest pants she'd ever seen. They were appallingly bright and plaid. Regina couldn't have given her better fashion sense?

She was being ridiculous. Now was not the time.

"Aye, love," Hook said grimly, "We have to go."

"Yeah," Emma muttered, glancing at the cop who had come out of the prescient and was looking at them. "We should go before we get arrested for public indecency."

She reached up, taking his hand, and then pulled him down the street. She was thinking quickly: Henry was at school for another two and a half hours. That would give her enough time to get back to their apartment, pack a bag, figure out how Henry was going to get his memories back, and then how they were going to save the Enchanted Forest. And how she was going to explain Captain Hook to Henry. Much less what her relationship _was _to Captain Hook.

Emma paused in front of the subway station. "We're going to go underground." She explained, noting the complete look of indifference on his face.

"I have been in a mine before, Swan," he said grandly. He sashayed past her, his arms spread out like whoever was at the bottom of the staircase was about to welcome him back like a hero. She rolled her eyes, following him. As they descended, she bumped into him, since the pirate had stopped walking. Others muttered angrily under their breath as they pushed past them, bitter they were blocking the way.

"This way," Emma said, touching his arm.

"I knew that," Hook muttered, looking at the machine to refill MetroCards like it was untrustworthy. She was worried he was going to take out his sword and end up arrested again, but after a few investigatory pokes with his finger, he deemed it satisfactory and came over to her.

"Lets go,"

She turned around to swipe the card for him so he could walk through the turnstile, when his husky voice said, "As you wish," making her swipe the card all wrong so there was a very loud beep that signified she needed to 'swipe again.'

As Hook moseyed on past her, a secret smile playing on his lips, Emma had a sinking feeling that packing a bag wasn't going to have any time. Because between worrying about Henry, she knew there was only one other person on her mind (besides saving her parents and the Enchanted Forest). And that person was a pirate, clad in leather, with sexy stubble that tickled her face, and luscious hair that pulled her hands towards it like it was magnetized.

They waited together on the platform, Emma facing him but looking down. She knew Hook probably had a million innuendoes he wanted to make, but she was grateful he kept on smiling. A train pulled in shortly after and Emma didn't know if she should be immensely pleased or frustrated that the damn thing was tightly packed with people. She pushed Hook in front of her that way he didn't get left on the platform and then ended up with her back against the door and Hook was barely an inch away. Every time the train lurched, the pirate took that as an excuse to lean even closer and brush his body against hers. His eyes seemed to be saying, "I want to kiss you senselessly. It's been a _year_, Swan."

And Emma knew she was going to make good use of her last few hours in New York.

* * *

They tumbled into her apartment, already breathless and losing their balance. Her coat had been unbuttoned on their way upstairs and was flung across the room before the door could click shut. Hook tugged on her lower lip with his teeth and then he was kissing her again, fast and hard and it was all so overwhelming.

Nothing had ever felt like this, so charged and passionate and _hers_. He walked her backwards, both his hands on her waist, but only one was pressing in, squeezing her, feeling her. Emma reluctantly took her hands out his hair, finding his shoulders. She didn't know how his leather contraption of an outfit worked, but she was determined to figure it out. But that coat, his long, flowing coat, that obscured her view of what was definitely a perfectly, taut, bottom, was easy to figure out.

They rounded a corner, nearly careening to the floor, and then the jacket fell away with a flutter. She grinned triumphantly against his lips and then he pulled away from her, trailing his lips and tongue down her neck.

She moaned.

Hook practically growled into her skin, just as her hand found her bedroom door. He pushed her up against it, licking and biting and sucking, and Emma wondered if it was possible to combust from desire. She hooked her legs around him, thrusting her hips. She messed up his hair before going for his chest. His shirt was already mostly undone, there was hardly anything for her to do.

Everything tingled. Her fingers, her legs, her stomach. Was it possible for her heart to feel full? Hook's teeth dragged across her skin, and she lowered her head to his, just breathing him in, rocking her hips against him, feeling him, wanting him. Her hair formed a curtain around them. He was warm and he was strong and soft at once. He didn't let her go, just pushed her further into the door and then let go of her waist, bracing her there with his body, so she could finally get his pesky vest off.

"Want to wrestle up those handcuffs, Swan?" he whispered, just as she turned the doorknob.

They stumbled into the room, Hook hastily wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. He was doing the eyebrow thing, but he was smiling brightly, and she wondered if it was possible to be turned on from a _smile_.

"You couldn't handle it," she mumbled hungrily, taking his lips in hers.

"Perhaps you're the one who—_oh —_ couldn't haaaandle it." he tried unsuccessfully, just as Emma got the button of his excruciatingly tight leather pants undone.

Honestly, the fact that was he still had her in midair was amazing her. She was like a writhing little kitten, constantly moving. Her lips latched onto any exposed skin she could find. He tasted like heaven. She would have spent her entire life exploring him.

But then he set her down on the edge of her bed, her legs still wrapped securely around him. Her arms were locked around his neck and with his good hand, he tugged her shirt over her head. She pulled him down, relishing the way he had looked at like she was a goddess. Her hair fanned out on the bed, his chest meeting hers, skin to skin.

"Hook," she whispered painfully, wishing there was a way to keep up their tantalizing pace but to also have him inside her already. She rocked against him, goosebumps on her exposed skin.

He kissed them away. He trailed down her body, his lips at the V of her breasts. She felt his hand at her back, encountering a bra for the first time. "What the bloody hell is this monstrosity-"

She was about to explain when the sound of a door opening stopped her cold.

"Mom?" Henry's voice called out, "Mom?"

Emma's eyes widened, just as Hook pulled away. She pushed him, sending him sprawling to the floor with an "_Ooof!"_

"MOM?" Henry said louder, and then there were footsteps.

"Just a second!" She yelled, slipping on her shirt. She hoped he didn't find her coat on the floor, or the leather in the hallway. "Get dressed," she hissed to Hook, who was still lying on the floor like he had plans to stay there forever.

"My clothes are in the hallway, love," he whispered, rolling over to his stomach and then standing.

Emma smacked her forehead and then stuck her head out of the door. She didn't see Henry, but she did see Hook's clothes. She slipped back into the room, tugging her shirt on and then danced into the hallway, tossing the clothes into the bedroom.

"Hurry up," she said, then left him there to sort himself out while she went to see why her son was home from school early. Maybe the curse had broken for him when she drank the potion. Which would have been great, that way it was one thing she could scratch off her to do list.

She still needed to pack a bag.

And figure out how to explain Hook.


End file.
